In the prior art, a laser range finders have been used to determine representations of objects in a field of view. However, the performance of the laser range finder may be degraded by precipitation, fog, rain, high humidity, or dust. Thus, there is a need for enhancing the reliability and performance of the laser range finder in the presence of precipitation, fog, rain, high humidity, and dust.